


Daddy's Home

by Angelsfeartotread



Series: Only For Daddy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Panties, Shota, sexytimes!, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been busy with work and his son has been sorely neglected. But tonight there's time for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

Dean was fairly sure that was the third red light that he had run but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It was Friday which meant Cas didn’t have to be in school tomorrow and he had a special night planned for his baby. So he was kind of impatient to be home. He was just glad there hadn’t been any cops on the roads. It would be rather difficult to explain the reason he was speeding was so he could get home and fuck his 11-year old son senseless. But that of course was the truth. 

With a sigh of relief Dean pulled up outside their house and practically ran to the door. He was a little later than he normally was, the workload in the garage had increased recently and he knew Cas would be wondering where he was. As soon as the door opened he heard little feet running around upstairs and then his baby boy appeared at the top of the stairs and all Dean could do was gulp. 

His baby Cas was dressed up for Dean in his pale blue babydoll nightie, gauzy white thigh highs, a bow in his hair and as he began to descend the stairs Dean was sure he caught a glimpse of satin panties. He couldn’t imagine a sexier sight. His cock was already hard just from the view and anticipation. 

Cas ran down the last few steps and then jumped into Deans arms and whimpered as Dean wrapped his arms around his little boy to hold him close. Dean groaned in relief to finally be with Cas like this again after the hectic week he’d had. 

“Daddy I’ve missed you” Cas whispered into his neck and Dean whispered the same back before bringing Cas’s lips to his and attacking his mouth, tongues swirling around each other’s mouths as he began to back into the living room and towards the couch, all while gripping Cas’s ass. 

As his knees hit the couch he fell backwards, taking Cas with him until they were both seated, Cas straddling his lap, his legs spread wide. This was one of their favourite positions. 

Deans hands began to wander up his sons thighs until they made contact with the panties where he could feel an impressive wet patch being made by Cas’s small, hard dick. He allowed his hands to run over Cas’s cock lightly before snaking round to Cas’s sexy ass which he began to knead. 

“Daddy I need you” Cas moaned against his lips while his hands began to unbuckle Deans belt and remove his now painfully hard cock from its confines, then begun to jack Dean off with his little hands slowly, having sneakily wet them.

A low moan escaped Dean as his head fell back, eyes squeezed tightly shut from the sensations. Which is why he felt a slight shock when Cas roughly pulled aside his panties to expose his tiny perfect hole, line Dean up and slowly begin to sink down onto his Daddy’s thick cock. 

“Jesus Cas” Dean gasped as his cock breached his already prepared son “Someone’s eager” 

Cas could only nod his head in reply as he continued to sink down onto his daddy’s dick, the sheer size causing him pain regardless of how much preparation he’d done. But he also felt relief that he was finally back in his rightful place and he knew once he’d had time to adjust it would feel amazing. It always did. 

“That’s so hot, thinking of you getting all worked up as you got ready for me” Dean groaned out. Cas could only agree.

Once Cas was fully seated and had his Daddy’s balls pressed against his bottom he let out a contented sigh and it took all Deans willpower to overcome the urge to thrust into the tight, hot heat clamping down on his dick. 

As he gave Cas time to adjust, he began to kiss him softly, little butterfly kisses to his mouth, his cheeks, his nose all while running his hands along his sides and back in a soothing motion, Cas whimpering as he did so. Once Cas was ready he lifted himself up and slowly began to ride his Daddy’s cock, gradually getting used to the intrusion. 

When he felt more pleasure than pain, he thrust down faster, bouncing on Dean’s dick with complete abandon and all Dean could do was sit there and take it, it felt so amazing. From the position Dean was able to see Cas’s little cock, constrained by the panties and only the tip peeking out which was leaking profusely. This only turned Dean on more. 

He grabbed Cas and flipped them, so Cas was lying on his back on the couch and Dean began to fuck him mercilessly, hitting his prostate each time and Cas would moan Daddy in the sexiest voice Dean knew he’d ever heard. 

“Do you like Daddy’s cock baby? Do you like getting fucked with Daddy’s cock? Daddy’s cock inside your little hole?” Dean growled out, his mental capacities completely diminished given his current activity, balls deep in his little son’s ass.

“Yes Daddy! I love it when you fuck my hole!” Cas cried out and his channel became tighter and he was coming, staining his panties and nightie completely. 

Dean was sure his brain exploded as he slumped forward and came, pumping all of it inside his baby boy, like he knew Cas enjoyed. He liked to feel exactly what Dean had done to him and for some reason enjoyed feeling it trickle out of him. Though sometimes he liked to plug it up and keep it inside, especially if he was going to school. 

When Dean was empty and Cas full, he lay down next to Cas on the couch, careful not to remove his now softening dick and pulled his baby towards him, cuddling him lovingly. Cas snuggled in sleepily, burrowing into Dean’s warmth and he smiled down at his little son.

As his cock slipped free, he gathered the sleepy boy and stood, carrying him upstairs and to their bedroom where he removed his soiled garments and placed his baby into bed where Dean quickly followed once he’d cleaned up. He pulled Cas back to him and they fell into an exhausted sleep together, thoroughly sexed out and happy.


End file.
